Bulgarian National Quidditch team
The Bulgarian National Quidditch team is the national Quidditch team of Bulgaria. In 1994, Bulgaria reached the final of the Quidditch World Cup. Bulgarian supporters wave flags of white, green and red, the same colours as the Bulgarian flag in the Muggle world.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Chapter 7, "Bagman and Crouch") Their mascots for the 1994 World Cup final were Veelas. They reached the final of the 2002 Quidditch World Cup but lost once again. The team is clad in robes of scarlet. The team normally rode black Cleansweep Elevens with two gold stripes and a golden crossbar, but rode new scarlet-coloured Firebolts during the final of the 1994 Quidditch World Cup. Team Special Move The 10-point Team Special Move for Bulgaria features Seeker Viktor Krum, who knocks the opposing seeker off their broom into the opposing chasers losing them the Quaffle, giving it to Levski who swiftly punches it into the central hoop.Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup Krum is also known for adeptly performing the Wronski Feint. Emblem The team's emblem is black and scarlet and consists of a Snitch and star. Stadium The Bulgarian Quidditch Stadium is set in a dark foggy castle.Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup History 1994 Quidditch World Cup The Bulgarian National Quidditch team competed in the 1994 Quidditch World Cup final against the Irish National Quidditch team. Irish Chaser, Troy, scored the first goal of the match. After another two Irish goals, Clara Ivanova registered Bulgaria's opening score. Then Ireland's Seeker Aidan Lynch was fooled by Viktor Krum's Wronski Feint, but managed to continue play after the aid of some mediwizards. Fifteen minutes later Ireland had stretched their lead to 130-10, when their Chaser Mullet was fouled by the Bulgarian Keeper, Lev Zograf, and was awarded a penalty. This led to a scuffle, with another penalty being awarded to Ireland, though referee Hassan Mostafa soon became distracted by the Veela . Quigley sent a Bludger towards Krum which broke his nose. Lynch then spotted the Snitch, but was beaten in the race for it by Krum. Despite this, Ireland still ran out the victors. The final score was 170-160. 2002 Quidditch World Cup Bulgaria reached the final, but lost to Egypt on a score of 450 to 300. This came as another crushing disappointment for Bulgaria, since the last time it had reached the final, in the 1994 World Cup, they had catched the Snitch but did not manage to secure a win. This time, outstanding Egyptian Seeker Rawya Zaghloul narrowly beat Viktor Krum to the Snitch. After the match, a tearful Krum announced his retirement.Pottermore - [http://www.pottermore.com/en/book4/chapter8/moment1/quidditch-world-cup-1990-2014 New from J.K. Rowling: "Quidditch World Cup (1990-2014)"] 2014 Quidditch World Cup Bulgaria qualified for the 2014 Quidditch World Cup. Viktor Krum came out of retirement to play in the tournament.Pottermore - [http://www.pottermore.com/en/book4/chapter8/moment1/quidditch-world-cup-1990-2014 New from J.K. Rowling: "Quidditch World Cup (1990-2014)"] Squads fan scarf]] Behind the scenes *In the Goblet of Fire film the team wear black numbers on their robes. *In the Goblet of Fire film Bulgaria's crest is half red and half yellow with an image of a Snitch with the word "Bulgaria" written across it. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references fr:Équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie Category:National Quidditch teams Category:Quidditch World Cup